Tankkillers, vroege anti-pantsertactieken
Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog werden tanks dusdanig zwaar gepantserd dat de lichte antitankwapens van de meeste legers niet krachtig genoeg meer waren. Er werden veel methodes beproefd om dit probleem op te lossen, variërend van verfijnde bommen tot de brute kracht van de eenvoudige molotovcocktail. Maar welk wapen ook; er was altijd een dapper persoon nodig die dichtbij genoeg durfde te komen om het te gebruiken. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog was het belangrijkste wapen tegen tanks volgens de meeste militairen het thumb|300px|Een Amerikaans bazooka-team tijdens gevechten in Normandiëantitankkanon. Maar er waren veel omstandigheden waarbij antitankkanonnen niet voorhanden waren en dus moest er naar alternatieven gekeken worden. Net zo belangrijk als deze wapens waren de methodes die soldaten hanteerden om tanks van dichtbij uit te schakelen. De eerste tankkillergroepen ontstonden tijdens het eind van WO I, maar dit waren meestal ad hoc-eenheden. Zodoende werden er nauwelijks formele oefeningen gehouden. Dit bleef zo tot aan de Spaanse Burgeroorlog (1936-1939), toen Republikeinse infanteristen methodes ontwikkelden om de Nationalistische tanks aan te vallen met geïmproviseerde wapens, zoals de eerste molotovcocktails. De logische opvolgers van deze pioniers was de Britse Home Guard, die vrijwel geheel zonder wapens zat na in 1940 op de been te zijn gebracht, in de periode na Duinkerken. Maar ook daarvoor al had deze Home Guard zijn eigen tankkillergroepen geformeerd. Simpele tactieken Veel instructeurs hadden al enige gevechtservaring opgedaan in Spanje en ook de tactieken van de Finnen thumb|300px|Russusche anti-tankkillers bewapend met een 14,5-mm PTRD.geanalyseerd tijdens de winter van 1939-1940, in hun verdediging tegen de Sovjets. Zij ontwikkelden de tactieken die tijdens de gehele Tweede Wereldoorlog vrijwel ongewijzigd zijn toegepast. De tactieken waren gebaseerd op simpele feiten. Eén daarvan is dat de bemanning van een tank in actie zo goed als blind is voor vrijwel alles wat zich in de directe nabijheid van de tank bevindt. Hun gezichtsveld is beperkt tot slechts enkele vlakken, meestal vooral aan de voorzijde. Een tweede feit is dat een tank niet overal kan rijden. Soms moet de weg vrijgemaakt of uitgegraven worden. Op deze punten komen meer tanks overeen en kunnen ze relatief gemakkelijk benaderd worden zonder al te veel gevaar. 'Killing grounds' Het duurde even voordat de ongetrainde soldaten leerden dat tanks benaderd konden worden zonder excessief gevaar, maar als dit eenmaal duidelijk was, volgde de rest snel. Tanks konden niet gemakkelijk benaderd worden in open veld, maar er was maar weinig beschutting ofinspanning nodig om dichtbij de tanks te komen, die destijds een zeer beperkt zicht hadden. Er was bovendien nauwelijks voorbereiding en vernuft nodig om ervoor te zorgen dat de tanks daadwerkelijk richting de 'killing grounds' reden. Dit kon gedaan worden door bijvoorbeeld een brug op te blazen, zodat de tanks in een richting werden gestuurd die de verdediging bepaald had. De killing grounds konden variëren van dorpen tot landelijke (berg)passen, maar ook de nauwe paden tussen oevers of wallen, die dekking boden voor de verdedigers totdat ze klaar warenom toe te slaan. Antitankgroepen De infanterie-tankkillergroep bestond meestal uit vier man die specifiek voor hun taak waren opgeleid. In het Britse en sommige andere legers waren alle soldaten op z'n minst gedeeltelijk getraind in deze tactieken en werden ze geacht deze indien nodig uit te kunnen voeren. Bij de Duitse en Russische gewapende troepen waren de tankkillers meestal specialisten. De Home Guard was de Britse uitzondering, maar zij kregen niet de kans om hun specialisme te demonstreren. Als een invasie plaats zou hebben gevonden, dan zouden de Duitse tanks het moeilijk gehad hebben, want het Engelse landschap en de vele Engelse dorpen zouden ware killing grounds kunnen zijn. De besloten aard van het Engelse landschap was ideaal voor de tankaanval, want het wemelde er van de onoverzichtelijke doorgangen, zowel natuurlijke als door de mens gemaakte. Doordat ze over weinig wapens beschikten, gebruikte de Home Guard veel geïmproviseerde middelen. Verschillen Het dirigeren van tanks naar een geschikte plek was vaak geen probleem, en tijdens deze fase konden de verdedigers zich zorgvuldig verschuilen. Als de tank eenmaal dichtbij was, kwam de groep in actie. Er werd zelden van voren genaderd. In plaats daarvan snelden de mannen vanaf de zij- en achterkant toe. Het eerste dat ze deden, was de vizieren blinderen. Soms eenvoudigweg met een deken, of ze gebruikten verf. Daarna werd ervoor gezorgd dat de tank niet meer kon rijden. Met de lichte tanks uit die tijd was dit niet moeilijk, want de meeste tanks konden gemakkelijk beschadigd worden door een steen in het sprocketwiel te steken, of zelfs gewoon door ze op te krikken. Als dit niet lukte, bracht een granaat meestal uitkomst. Als de tank eenmaal geïmmobiliseerd was, kon de taak worden afgerond met de middelen die de tankkillers voorhanden hadden. Meestal betekende dit dat er benzine of een andere licht ontvlambare stof over de motoren of koepel werd gegoten en dan in brand gestoken. Undercover Seze simpele tactieken werden gedurende WO II door tankkillergroepen gevolgd. Het was niet altijd zo gemakkelijk als hierboven beschreven, want tankbemanningen leerden al snel om niet geïsoleerd te opereren omdat andere tanks zowel visuele dekking als vuursteun konden bieden, en om zich niet in gebieden te begeven waar de tankkillers zich op zouden kunnen houden. Maar soms moesten de tanks zich wel begeven in bebouwde of begroeide gebieden. Maar inmiddels wisten ze dat ze dat alleen moesten doen met behulp van infanteristen die de tankkillers konden aanpakken. Hierdoor werden de tanks wel vertraagd in hun opmars, maar het was de enige manier om afdoende beveiliging tegen de tankkillers te bieden. De tankkillergroepen verdwenen niet meteen, toen deze nieuwe strategieën door de tanks werden toegepast. Ze bleven bestaan, maar steeds vaker werden stand-offwapens gebruikt. Rond 1942 verschenen de eerste stand-offwapens, zoals de Projector Infantry Anti Tank (PIAT) en de Bazooka. De Duitsers beschikten al eerder over hun krachtige Panzerwurfmine. Toch werden de tactieken van dichtbij nooit helemaal afgeschreven. Er deden zich altijd situaties voor waarbij een vijandelijke tank te dichtbij was en de oude methodes gebruikt konden worden. Maar naarmate de oorlog voortduurde, kwamen er zwaardere tanks die niet meer op simpele wijze zoals met een steen, uitgeschakeld konden worden. In plaats daarvan moesten er explosieven worden gebruikt. Holle lading Hoewel de Britse 'Sticky bomb' hetzelfde effect had, waren in 1942 de meest gebruikte anti-tankwapens die met een holle lading. Een Russische standaardtactiek was plaatsen van kleine handgranaten in de uitlaatpijpen van de tank. De Panzerkampfwagen V Panther bleek aanvankelijk uiterst kwetsbaar voor deze tactiek. De gemakkelijkste prooi was misschien wel de enorme Duitse Panzerjäger Tiger (P) Elefant, een gemotoriseerd antitankwapen uit 1943. Dit was een sublieme tankjager, maar behalve zijn hoofdkanon had hij geen andere wapens. De Sovjet tankkillergroepen konden dus vrijwel risicoloos rondom het voertuig toestromen en hem op hun gemak onschadelijk maken. Bij de latere Elephanten waren daarom machinegeweren toegevoegd. Tankkiller-arsenaal In 1945 was de Duitse Panzerfaust met een holle lading toegevoegd aan het antitank-arsenaal en vele thumb|300px|Duitse troepen in Rusland bewapend met Panzerfausten.antitankwapens met klein bereik waren geëvolueerd. Er werden verschillende types en afmetingen van magnetische ladingen gebruikt, en de Japanners introduceerde op nogal spectaculaire wijze een nieuw type antitankwapen. Deze kamikazemijn - die aanvankelijk door genisten werd gebruikt voor het opblazen van bijvoorbeeld rotsen - werd ook aan de inventaris toegevoegd en betekende meestal de dood van degene die de mijn in zijn hand moest ontsteken. De meeste andere nationaliteiten gebruikten deze mijn echter op een veiligere manier dan sommige van de fanatieke Japanse militairen. Categorie:Algemeen - Raketten en maritieme verdediging Categorie:Raketten en maritieme verdediging